


It's 107 Degrees

by callmeb, Oddfront



Series: Dub-Con Daddy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean ever saw his Daddy like this was in a motel room in Texas. It's hot as hell and Dean wakes Sam, this is too good to keep to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 107 Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> So sweeties, CallmeB came up with Dub-Con Daddy for a series, which gave me ideas and so the two of us are writing stories for this series. Some will be written by B some will be written by me and some by both of us. All stories will have who the author is in the Beginning Notes.
> 
> The stories in this series will generally be unrelated one-shots. If there are stories that are related or continued, they will be marked.
> 
> Oddfront is the author of this story.
> 
> Once again I blame B, she is such a bad influence!

Daddy says he hates it, but Dean and Sam know better. Daddy doesn't hate it; he hates that he loves it. But Dean and Sam don't mind that, they just want Daddy to play with them. They want him to be with them and inside them and kiss them. Dean loves to watch Daddy stretch Sammy's little boy pussy wide, make him all wet and sloppy and loose. He wants to see Sammy's cute face scrunch up as his baby brother takes that big, thick cock.

 

Daddy has got a _huge_ dick. The first time Dean saw it fully hard was one night in a motel; they were staying in Texas, where it was 107 degrees during the day and not much better at night. The crappy a/c unit was working overtime, but just unable to keep up. Sam was a sweaty and sprawling mess on the bed next to him, and Daddy... oh boy, Daddy was just as sweaty. It was an incredible sight, and Dean raked his eyes from Dad’s face all the way down to where the sheet tangled around one foot and fell over the edge of the mattress. His eyes continued over the strong, large body spread across the bed. Dean’s eyes moved back up to where Daddy’s erection strained under his boxers.

 

Dean stared at the hard flesh for what felt like hours. He licked his lips, wanting so badly to taste it, feel the hot length pulse in his mouth. He wanted to feel the velvety skin with his fingertips, cup Daddy's heavy balls in his palm. 

 

The longer he stared, the bolder he grew; Dean kept staring as he talked himself into just going over there and easing Daddy's cock out. After all, it's not fair to keep the poor flesh confined like that. It was the first time Dean had seen Daddy's very impressive dick. He woke Sammy up quietly, figuring he would share his discovery with his baby brother. He whispered in the younger boy’s ear, warning him to keep quiet, and that he wanted Sammy to know how well-endowed their Daddy was.

 

Sammy, being a greedy little thing, wanted more than to just look. He wanted to feel it inside him. "I'm so empty, Dean, bet Daddy would feel awesome inside me." It was the pleading puppy eyes that sealed their fate, and Dean was quick to pour lube down Sammy's crack, making his boy pussy wet and dripping. He fingered that hungry little hole, opening his baby brother up to take Daddy.

 

The look on Daddy’s face, Dean will never forget it. Daddy’s face was full of sleepy confusion when he woke up to see Sam riding him, and Dean was quick to take advantage of their Daddy's sluggish reactions, hastily slicking up those big fingers and slipping them inside his own wanting hole.

 

"Daddy!" Sam moaned, "Daddy, Dean's so empty. He wants his hole filled, wants your cock, deep inside him too. Daaaaddy! Daddy, finger Dean’s slutty ass."

 

Dean had bit his lip and rocked harder onto the two fingers inside him, forcing Daddy to slip in another. "Daddy, Sammy loves having his little boy pussy stuffed with your big cock. It's stretching him out so damn good. He wants to be all sloppy wet and fucked open by you. Daddy, give it to him."

 

Dad had blinked owlishly wide eyes at them both before his brain kicked into gear. He had tried to pull away from them, tried to take his fingers out of Dean and push Sam off. 

 

"NO!" Sam had screamed loudly, clinging like a little limpet to their Daddy's torso while Dean gripped his arms. He was trying to keep Daddy's fingers deep inside his tight heat and the other arm above his head.

 

Daddy didn't put up much resistance after that, still doesn't, even now; not as Sam is begging for more fingers and not while pushing his baby cock into Daddy's mouth. Daddy certainly doesn't resist while his oldest sits in his lap, cock firmly encased in Dean's soaking wet hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know who thought what?


End file.
